


i need you to tattoo mothman on my ass, dont ask

by minimarts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, broganes, everyone else shows up in later chapters, i needed him to be allowed to be immature, keiths dad is texan, keiths mom is randomly galran, lol, ooc shiro, this is so much easier on tumblr, what are tags even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimarts/pseuds/minimarts
Summary: "Well then smartass, if you lose you have to," Shiro trailed off, pausing for a moment to think, then his eyes lit up." If you lose, which you will, you have to get Mothman tattooed on your ass since you're so obsessed."





	i need you to tattoo mothman on my ass, dont ask

"Shiro, unlike you I don't have a death wish," Keith said rolling his eyes and turning his attention back to the Animal Planet documentary of Mothman on the television screen. "Oh come on, it won't be that bad." Shiro laughed, then paused, a mischievous look growing on his face. "Or are you too chicken?" Shiro said nudging Keith's shoulder playfully. 

"I'm not chicken, I just don't see any point to suffering through another one of mom's attempts at cooking." Keith grimaced at the thought of the last time mom had tried to cook "human food" for them since she came back to Earth a year ago. He could still almost taste the literal metal shavings that were on top of the garlic bread, the explanation having been, "I thought iron was an important part of the human diet?"

"The point is we should support mom in her efforts to make up for lost time" Keith turned away from the television at that, and looking at Shiro with narrowed eyes, "and at least this way there's a little fun in it," Shiro said with a guilty half-smile and pleading eyes. Keith hated when Shiro pulled that card, especially knowing that Keith has always been the biggest mama's boy on the planet, the bastard. "Fine," Keith grumbled through clenched teeth. "What are the stakes then?"

"Yes!" Shiro cheered at his success and pumped both fists in the air. "Okay, so here's the bet." Shiro leaned in, resting his arms on his legs, and grinned mischievously before continuing. "The first person to finish the dinner mom is making wins. No drinking until you're done, and if you vomit you lose. Whoever wins gets to choose whatever punishment for the loser."

An evil glint flashed over Keiths eyes at the last part, and he grinned wickedly, his smile now very similar to his brother's. "Whatever punishment I want?" Keith asked without a single ounce of innocence in his voice. Shiro side-eyed him, "Within reason," He replied leaning back on the living room couch, arms folding over his chest. "What did you have in mind?"

"If I win, you have to dye your hair back to normal" Keith said, taking full advantage of the fact that he finally has the opportunity to rid Shiro of the god awful DIY bleached patch. "What? Why my hair?" Shiro complained, running his prosthetic hand through the contrasting white of his fringe from the black of his natural shade. "It makes you look like one of those dorky anime bloggers on Tumblr," Keith said snorting at the way Shiro's mouth fell open at the offense.

"Well then smartass, if you lose you have to," Shiro trailed off, pausing for a moment to think, then his eyes lit up." If you lose, which you will, you have to get Mothman tattooed on your ass since you're so obsessed." He said gesturing to the documentary still playing on the television. Which to be fair was actually a recording, of which Keith had watched over a dozen times already. 

"I'm not obsessed," Keith said with a pointed glare at Shiro. "I'm not obsessed" Shiro mocked back in a shrill voice. "Oh very mature." Keith retorted rolling his eyes and Shiro laughed. "So it's a bet then?" Shiro asked holding out his hand to shake. "It's a bet," Keith confirmed and took Shiro's outstretched hand shaking it firmly and sealing the deal.

"Well look at you two getting along!" The two turned and looked up to see their dad standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen drying his hands with a towel. "That can't be good." He laughed and walked forward and leaned down against the couch between the two brothers. "Now boys", he began with a lowered voice.

"Your mother has worked very hard on this dinner, and I was in there the whole time so I can guarantee there is nothing poisonous about it at the very least." He turned and looked Keith directly in the eyes. "I just need both of you boys to keep any negative comments to yourself for your mother's sake. You don't have to eat it all but be respectful."

"Why do you have to look at me when you say that?" Keith huffed and looked down. "Because last time you impressed me with how respectful you were during the last fiasco and let your momma know that she did her best." His dad said putting a hand on his shoulder. "So I am counting on you specifically to do the same this time around, alright kiddo?"  
Keith nodded in agreement. "Yes, sir." Their dad straightened up and began walking back towards the kitchen and stopped in the doorway, "Now the both of you, go get washed up and dinner will be ready by then." The two boys said their "yes sir's" in unison and went to wash their hands.

Keith finished washing his hands first and went back down to the kitchen and sat next to his dad at the faded wooden table that had already been set. The kitchen itself was pretty faded and old in all aspects. The white curtains were faded to a light cream color, the floral printed wallpaper had faded the bright red roses to almost pink, all of the appliances were out of date but still functional. The drawing Keith drew of him and his mom, still hung on the refrigerator, curling up at the edges now, and showing its age. The room gave off a very nostalgic and homey feeling. 

"Dinner smells great mom," Keith said taking a deep breath for show, and his dad clapped him on the back and gave him an approving nod. "Well, that means I must have done something right this time then, huh!" His mom said laughing while still stirring a pot of, something, he couldn't quite make out what it was from where he was sitting. She was humming a song she used to sing for him when he was just a toddler at oldest. He didn't know what the words meant because they were galran, but to him, it meant comfort and safety and his mother's love.

Shiro came in then and sat down at the circular table right across from him. "Oh, perfect timing, Shiro! I just finished the last bit," His mom said using a potholder to transfer the pot to the island where she had bowls set out already, and began ladling what looked like chili into them. "I followed a human food network chef exactly this time so hopefully the recipe holds up but this is just a simple chili," she said placing a bowl in front of the three at the table and then one in front of herself before sitting down.

Keith immediately grabs his spoon and begins shoveling chili in his mouth without any regard for appearances, and Shiro follows suit equally ungraceful. He notices the extreme spiciness right away, probably from lack of understanding in human measurements bless his mother's heart. "Mom this is delicious," Keith says between bites his mouth full of chili, and tears streaming down his eyes. "Th-thank you sweetie," Keith's mom responds a look of confusion on her face. A glance at his dad shows him with a hand covering his face and stifling a laugh. 

"It was just a few ingredients too! Ground beef, garlic, chili powder, two types of beans, cayenne-" Keith stopped listening to his mom as she continued to list ingredients. He instead turned to look at Shiro with wide-eyes to see him still shoveling chili into his mouth with a look of determination on his face. "Shiro stop," Keith said panicked, but he continued eating the chili his eyes crinkling at the edges in amusement. "Shiro you're allergic to cayenne what the fuck are you doing??" 

Keith tried to reach for Shiro's spoon to stop him, but he scooted back in his chair out of reach, before finishing the last spoonful. "Oh my god," Keith's mom breathes eyes wide. "Sweetie, I completely forgot your allergy I am so sorry," She says barely a whisper. Shiro sets his bowl and spoon down on the table gently, then pats his eyes and mouth clean with his napkin then stands up. "Mom, dinner was wonderful. Someone, please call 911," He says smiling gently before passing out.

Keith's dad calls for an ambulance and the paramedics get there in no time, using an epipen on Shiro before putting him on a wheeled gurney to transfer him to the ambulance. Shiro is conscious now and beckons him to his side before the put him into the ambulance, gesturing for him to get closer. "You know what you've gotta do now, I expect to see that tattoo when I get home," he chokes out his voice rough, but his face lit up as grinning as if he had just won the lottery.

The ambulance takes Shiro away to the hospital, and their mom rides along to make sure he is okay. In the mean time, Keith is stuck explaining the idiodic bet he and Shiro had made to his dad who is looking down at him in disappointment, but also slight amusement. "Well then Keith, looks like you're getting a tattoo then," His dad says sternly, then laughs while shaking his head and clapping him on the back, "Jesus, you boys are making me old. Lets go then, i'll drive."

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a multi-chaptered Tattoo shop AU fic with klance endgame!! I can see myself raising the rating as I add later chapters but there won't be any sex scenes so don't plan on seeing anything like that LOL.
> 
> My tumblr is @klangst if you wanna hit me up!


End file.
